


Nightmares

by Spacecadet72



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru has a nightmare, and Fakir is there to comfort her. (This is a slight rewrite of a story I had posted on fanfiction.net. I lost the original, and I changed some things, but it is slightly similar.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The last of three Fakiru drabbles for Serasaturn over at the 2010 Secret Santa Gift Exchange over at the princesstutu lj community.

“Fakir!”

Ahiru bolted up in bed, drenched in sweat and panting. Noticing her surroundings and that everything was how it should be and that it had just been a dream-nightmare-caused her breathing to level out.

“Ahiru? What’s wrong?”

Ahiru looked over at the voice. Fakir had been woken by her screams and had his arms around her, concern on his face.

Ahiru shakes her head, as if to rid her mind of the images. “It was just a nightmare.”

The concern on his face didn’t disappear as she hoped it had.

“We were in the underground lake again.” She began, hoping that telling him would ease his concern. “You were fighting the crows, but this time you didn’t come back.” The nightmare came back to her as she recounted it for Fakir, and she couldn’t stop the tears.

He took her into his arms, and held her as she cried. “I’m right here.” He didn’t add his usual “moron” to the end of the statement, and for some reason, that made her cry harder.

Finally, after she was out of tears, she looked up at him, a watery smile on her face.

“Thank you.”

Fakir leaned down and kissed her gently in reply before pulling her tighter and laying them both back down.

Ahiru snuggled in closer, and let sleep claim her, feeling safe in Fakir’s arms.

‘I’m weak, but for some reason, Fakir always makes me stronger.’


End file.
